


Comment donner une bonne raison de sourire à Kanda

by Koeleki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, Light crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la panique, Allen a disparu. Lavi le cherche, quand il tombe sur un Kanda souriant…Minute, Kanda et souriant dans la même phrase, vous dîtes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment donner une bonne raison de sourire à Kanda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, encore un petit délire datant de 2012.   
> En espérant vous plaire !

Lavi haletait. Ses membres lui semblaient peser des tonnes, son cœur battait à la chamade et un point de côté coriace lui comprimait les côtes. Il avait couru comme un dératé, venant de traverser les couloirs du quartier général aussi vite qu'une flèche. Ce devait être la dixième fois. Au début, il les avait parcourus lentement, cherchant dans les moindres recoins la présence de son ami, mais devant les résultats infructueux, il avait doucement commencé à se sentir agacé. Allen était _toujours_ introuvable. Car en effet, le blandin semblait s'être évaporé de la citadelle. Il ne s'était pas rendu au déjeuner, occasion à laquelle il ne ratait jamais de répondre présent, et cela l'inquiétait non seulement lui, mais aussi Lenalee, et on ne parlait même pas de la colère de Link.

Au détour d'un énième corridor, il croisa Kanda. Le kendoka, Yûu de son vrai prénom par lequel il ne fallait pas se risquer à l'appeler, souriait. Le rouquin fut légèrement étonné de voir son ami sourire, parce que ce sourire était…Sincère. Pas aussi imposant que celui du Comte Millénaire qui se plaisait à vanter la marque de son dentifrice, mais quand même. Le sourire était là. Grand. Presque carnassier. Mais sincère.

« Yûu, tu n'auras pas vu Allen ? » décida-t-il de demander.

Le sourire qui avait animé ses traits retomba, laissant place à un visage froid.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Baissant les yeux à sa ceinture, Lavi avait remarqué que Kanda ne portait ni son fourreau, ni Mugen.

« T'es mieux quand tu souris. » constata-t-il.

Cette constatation irrita son vis-à-vis, et l'apprenti bookman se serait bien engagé dans une joute verbale qui deviendrait immanquablement un assaut physique avec le brun, si la pensée de son problème n'était pas revenue à la charge.

« T'as pas vu Allen ? »

Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, et aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, le sourire du japonais revint au galop.

« Oui, j'ai vu le moyashi. »

Intérieurement, Lavi fut soulagé, mais cela ne dura que très peu de temps. Depuis quand Yûu souriait comme ça en parlant d'Allen ?

« Il est où ? »

Sa voix ne cachait pas son inquiétude, et Kanda continuait de sourire.

« Tu l'as vu où ? » réinterrogea Lavi.

Mais pas de réponse, en un « tch » Kanda reprit son chemin sous son regard énervé. Grâce à ses instincts de bookman et de son intelligence, qui existait bel et bien malgré les spéculations possibles, il sentit qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Qu'en était-il, et quand Allen allait-il réapparaitre ?

Justement, Allen Walker se cachait dans l'arche.

Il n'en avait pas le droit, si Link l'apprenait, cela finirait sûrement mal pour lui, mais de toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait être pire. Ce n'était pas d'être en disgrâce auprès de la congrégation qui le gênait tant, c'était un événement de ce matin. Fâcheux événement. Merde, il n'avait même pas mangé !

Il y avait des choses contre lesquels il pouvait se battre (les Akumas, les Noah, et les préjugés de Luberrier), qu'il pouvait tolérer (La surveillance assidue de Link et le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait), mais CA ! Non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop humiliant. Comment pourrait-il paraitre en public maintenant ? Bon, _il_ n'était pas du genre à colporter, mais comment pourrait-il ne pas s'angoisser en sentant les regards des gens dans son dos ? comment pourrait-il se dire « Ils ne te suspectent _que_ d'être un Noah, pas de souci. » ? Non, ce serait impossible.

Encore une fois, les détours mordants de la vie lui envoyaient quelque chose en pleine gueule. Une chose que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas affronter. Voilà pourquoi il se terrait là, seul endroit susceptible de protéger le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

De son côté, Kanda affichait toujours son beau sourire, et les quelques personnes qui croisaient son chemin s'en trouvaient aussi étonnées que le lapin crétin. Mais il avait bel et bien une raison de sourire. Raison inimaginable pour les autres riverains de la citadelle.

 _J'ai vu le moyashi,_ avait-il répondu face à la question du bookman Junior.

Oh oui, il l'avait vu. Son sourire vira en biais.

C'était par les petites heures. Au départ, il était venu l'engueuler, parce qu'il ne trouvait plus Mugen, et qu'avant toute personne, même le lapin crétin, il le suspectait d'être assez con pour lui avoir volé. De fait, il avait attendu que Link ne parte déposer son rapport en donnant l'ordre au maudit de ne pas quitter la chambre pour ouvrir doucement, ou plutôt violemment, la porte, avant de tomber sur la pièce vide et bien en ordre. Allen était déjà levé.

Entendant le crépitement du jet d'eau dans la salle de bain, il ne s'était pas privé pour fouiller partout…C'est-à-dire mettre la chambre sans dessus dessous. Bredouille, il avait crû avec une colère fulgurante qu'il l'avait prise avec lui dans la douche.

Donnant donc un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'effondra en faisant sursauter le maudit, occupé à se savonner dans la baignoire, qui se releva immédiatement. Le rideau de douche était ouvert, vu qu'il se croyait seul. Cela permit à Kanda de constater que, déjà il n'y avait pas Mugen dans la salle de bain, sûrement l'œuvre de Lavi dans ce cas, avait-il pensé, et que le moyashi, comme toute personne censée prenant un bain, était nu.

Et si pour Mugen, il s'était avéré au final que l'arme avait malencontreusement glissé bien au fond sous le lit du kendoka, et que les bookmen auraient une bien bonne surprise en voyant leur chambre dévastée, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait sourire. C'était le spectacle qu'offrait le corps du blandinet. Oui, voilà pourquoi il souriait.

Il avait vu le maudit dans son bain, et comme on dit dans le nord de la France, bravo biloute !

**Author's Note:**

> Avis ? ^^  
> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
